


Suéter Colorido

by Sadrigrl



Series: 1 Day 1 Otp | Shiptober 2020 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadrigrl/pseuds/Sadrigrl
Summary: Aguri consigue un nuevo suéter, y se pregunta si a Shinigami le gustaría.
Relationships: Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Series: 1 Day 1 Otp | Shiptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950403
Kudos: 3





	Suéter Colorido

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para el Shiptober 2020, utilizando la lista de temas creada por @LaylaRedfox en Twitter.
> 
> Día 1 - Colores

Esa jornada le resultó particularmente agotadora, era una suma de todo su cansancio acumulado corrigiendo exámenes días atrás, sin lograr descansar bien durante las pocas horas que tenía para hacerlo. Además de todo eso, venía haciendo un poco de calor y, en días así, parecía que cualquier cosa costaba más ser realizada. Aún así, con todo ese agotamiento acumulado, Aguri decidió tomarse un par de las horas libres que tenía, antes de ir al laboratorio, dando un paseo. 

El movimiento en la parte céntrica de la ciudad no era poco, sin embargo, encontraba espacios entre toda la circulación para ponerse a observar las vidrieras de los negocios. Quizá no fuese a comprar nada, pero era un buen pasatiempo para ella, aunque, fijándose en las tiendas de ropa, se daba cuenta de que probablemente necesitaría algo para el invierno, que no estaba lejos de llegar. 

Mientras caminaba y más echaba el ojo en las tiendas, más se convencía de que el estilo de ropa que vendían en la mayoría no le iba para nada. Todo se veía tan… común. Su boca se formó en un puchero en tanto que despegó la mirada de las vidrieras y la llevó a sus pies. Por alguna razón le pareció buena idea continuar su camino de esa manera, al menos hasta que se chocó con alguien. Ahí es que se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza y, después de darle una disculpa rápida a la persona, fue que lo vio, en un local que se encontraba en la cuadra siguiente, ahí estaba, sobresalía entre todas las demás vestimentas que allí exhibían: un suéter rosa, cuello de tortuga, lleno de pompones de colores diferentes esparcidos por su extensión. Todos los tonos se veían muy chillones y la distribución y tamaño de los pompones podría resultar… cuestionable, si se lo veía con otros ojos, pero a Aguri le pareció un diseño alegre y encantador. Para cualquier persona, un suéter horrible y fácilmente comparable con esos que acostumbraba la gente en navidad, sin embargo, para Aguri era el último grito de la moda. Definitivamente, debía comprarlo. 

Se apresuró a avanzar entre la, en esta oportunidad, poca gente que cruzaba por esa calle y salió disparando para la tienda que tanto llamó su atención. Le tomó por sorpresa notar que el abrigo estaba en oferta, y eso acabó por ponerla aún más contenta. Cuando concluyó con su compra, se retiró del negocio con una sonrisa en la cara, y en su cabeza solo resonaba una duda: si es que a él le gustaría. 

***

Tenía calor y le picaban el cuello y las axilas, pero ahí estaba, dentro de esa habitación esperando, como cada noche, a que lo transportaran junto a ella y lo dejasen en la camilla. Por mientras, anotaba cosas en una libreta que cargaba allí, preparando lo que sería la clase que le daría a Shinigami el día siguiente, pues la de ese ya la había preparado. 

Dejó de escribir cuando oyó sonidos detrás del vidrio, y de inmediato observó en esa dirección. Como lo hacían a diario, los hombres que lo traían dejaron la camilla ahí y se marcharon. Una vez a solas, Shinigami y Aguri se sonrieron mutuamente. 

—Estás toda roja —Fue lo primero que el muchacho dijo cuando encontró una posición cómoda en esa cama dura que usaba de asiento. Ante eso, el instinto de la chica fue llevarse una mano a la mejilla y pues sí, sentía la cara caliente—. ¿No estarás enferma? —preguntó, escaneándola con la mirada.

—No, no. No te preocupes —Se apresuró a responder, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que el exceso de temperatura en su cuerpo era causado por el abrigo —claramente innecesario para la época— que traía. 

—Hm… —gruñó él, apretando los labios, con la vista aún en el cuerpo de Aguri—. Tu bata luce rara —comentó, mirándola a los ojos ya—. Quítatela. 

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante la soltura con la que Shinigami decía las cosas. Aún así, veía venir que le preguntara sobre eso, ya que los pompones de su suéter formaban unos bultos que se veían extraños debajo de su bata. Procedió a dejar su libreta y demás en la banqueta que usaba como asiento para luego desabrochar los botones y, si bien no se la quitó, de ese modo ya le dejaba una vista clara de su vestimenta. 

—Esperé que lo notaras —informó, y seguidas fueron sus palabras de otra risilla—. ¿Qué te parece? —Extendió los brazos. 

—Wow, ehm… —Después de ese torpe intento de comentar, cruzó sus piernas y recargó su barbilla en una mano, usando las piernas como soporte de su codo—. ¿Es nuevo? —Aguri asintió—. Pues… —Intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para un equilibrio entre no mentir y evitar herir sus sentimientos. Sabía que el sentido de la moda de esa muchacha era raro, pero se notaba que a ella le hacía feliz—. Es… ¿colorido? —Se encogió de hombros e inclinó apenas la cabeza hacia un costado. 

—¿Verdad que sí? —Una sonrisa enorme se plantó en su rostro, y el volumen de su voz ascendió considerablemente—. ¿Te gusta cómo me queda? —Aún con esa gigante sonrisa, se mordió el labio inferior luego de preguntar, esperando por la respuesta. 

—Eh… —Shinigami deshizo su posición para levantarse y caminar hasta el límite de ese muro transparente. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, le siguió echando el ojo a ese suéter. La verdad era que estaba horrible, pero obviamente no le diría eso a ella, así que en lugar de seguir fijándose en el abrigo, decidió mirar atentamente hacia su rostro. Se fijó en la expresión de la mujer, estaba tan sonriente y animada, se notaba que llevar esa cosa puesta le ponía genuinamente feliz. Y a él le gustaba que ella fuera feliz—. Te ves hermosa. 

Aguri continuó con el sonrojo en su rostro, pero esta vez no era causado por el calor que le otorgaba el suéter.


End file.
